When I Call It Love (Oneshoot)
by clov1214
Summary: Kaisoo Kai Kyungsoo Jongin D.O Aku mencintai seorang pria bernama Kim Kai. Dan perasaan itu dengan level yang amat sangat "di luar batas". Namun, ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa aku ungkapkan secara langsung padanya, termasuk perasaanku tersebut. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menuliskan semua itu ke dalam sebuah novel dan berharap ia akan membacanya. Apakah itu romantis? (Do Kyungsoo)


Judul FF : When I Call It Love

Author : clover kadi ? (clov1214)

Cast : Kaisoo, Chanbaek, Hunhan

Genre : Angst, Romance

Kyungsoo's pov

Ibu masih bertanya-tanya mengapa pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul. Beberapa sahabatku pun demikian. Mereka terus berusaha sebisa mungkin agar aku menjelaskannya pada mereka. Mereka bahkan tak cukup hanya mengirim pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu melalui email, tetapi juga meneleponku dan secara terang-terangan memastikan hal tersebut.

Apa semua kabar ini begitu penting?

Apa keputusanku benar-benar sangat berpengaruh pada setiap layar di kehidupan mereka?

Tidak, bagaimana mungkin!

Aku tersenyum simpul.

Dua minggu yang lalu, seorang perwakilan dari salah satu perusahaan produksi film terkenal di Korea, datang menemuiku.

Malam itu jalanan Auckland sangat ramai. Banyak bar dan restoran di sana masih tampak hidup, bahkan di jam-jam yang telah larut. Lampu-lampu berwarna merah dan kuning kejinggaan menampakkan siluet orang-orang yang sedang bersantap pada makan malam mereka. Bukan hanya itu, siluet itu pun menampakkan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di bagian luar setiap pertokoan di sepanjang jalan kota Auckland.

Sementara aku menikmati pemandangan malam itu, memoriku tiba-tiba saja melintas indah pada kenangan bersama seseorang. Aku tahu, seharusnya aku mendengarkan baik-baik setiap perkataan yang diucapkan oleh pria di depanku itu. Tapi yang kulakukan justru sebaliknya, aku hanya memperhatikan cara ia meneguk cokelat panasnya dan sesekali mencuri pandang untuk melihat pemandangan malam di kota Auckland.

"Tuan Do ... mungkin aku tak pandai menawarkan sesuatu yang ditawarkan oleh perusahaan film yang berada di negara ini. Tapi aku bisa pastikan bahwa di Korea, kami akan memberikan fasilitas apapun yang kau butuhkan. Percayalah ..."

Aku tersenyum kecil menanggapi bagaimana usaha pria yang mungkin seumur denganku itu terus menerus membujukku.

"Ya, aku tahu mungkin ini tak akan sebanding dengan tawaran-tawaran ataupun bonus yang akan kau terima seperti di negara ini. Tapi ..."

"Aku akan terima ..." ucapku memotong kalimatnya. Pria itu terdiam, matanya membulat sempurna seperti hampir tidak percaya. Aku dapat merasakan jika aku yang berada di posisinya, mungkin reaksiku akan sama seperti dia.

"Jadi ... apakah aku tak salah mendengar?" tanyanya kembali untuk meyakinkan.

"Mungkin aku butuh waktu hingga dua minggu sebelum tinggal di Seoul ..." jawabku yang sebenarnya tak sungguh-sungguh menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ah, benarkah ini? Oh Tuhan, sungguh aku tak salah mendengar! Baiklah, kami akan menunggu Anda di Seoul ... Kami benar-benar berterima kasih ..."

Pada akhirnya, aku benar-benar berada di Seoul, dan malam inilah aku kembali menyaksikan kenangan-kenanganku bersamanya.

Hal pertama yang kulakukan, tentu saja aku segera beranjak menuju apartemenku. Aku telah memutuskan bahwa aku tak akan langsung menjalin kemesraan bersama ranjang tidur dan laptopku. Sewaktu di Auckland, biasanya aku tak akan menerima jadwal pertemuan ataupun perjanjian dengan siapapun pada jam-jam seperti sekarang ini. Berhubung ini malam pertamaku di Seoul setelah lama menetap di Auckland, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya untuk sekedar kembali pada semua memori itu.

Aku telah siap dengan mantel tebal sepanjang lutut dan balutan syal berbahan rajut yang melingkar lembut untuk menghangatkan leherku. Kuakui, ini benar-benar perubahan suhu yang sangat mendadak bagiku. Di Auckland, pada pertengahan bulan Januari seperti ini, kau akan bisa menemukan musim panas yang begitu hangat. Para turis asing akan beramai-ramai memenuhi Auckland untuk berburu menikmati pantai dan laut di musim panas yang merupakan surga bagi para orang asing tersebut. Namun, begitu aku tiba di Seoul, aku bahkan tak bisa membiarkan tanganku tanpa kaus tangan yang menutupi jari-jariku.

Sudah jelas sekali, begitu aku menginjakkan kaki ke luar apartemen, udara yang berhembus melalui celah hidungku pun akan menimbulkan asap-asap yang mengepul. Hal itu tetap tak mengurungkan niatku untuk menikmati langit malam di kota seoul. Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan di sepanjang kota. Beberapa restoran dan pertokoan masih giat beraktifitas untuk memenuhi permintaan customer mereka. Suasana ini masih tak berbeda jauh saat aku masih bersekolah dulu.

Mungkin, satu hal yang telah berubah, bahwa toko penjual kroket hangat di seberang jalan sana sudah tidak ada lagi. Hal tersebut baru saja aku sadari begitu aku melihat sekelompok anak lelaki yang masih berseragam sekolah lengkap, turun satu per satu dari bus yang mengantar mereka dari sekolah. Spontan saja, mataku langsung tertuju pada toko kroket yang seharusnya berada di seberang halte bus ini. Dan seketika itu juga, satu per satu memori tentang mereka kembali terlihat ...

Flashback

"Ya, Kyungsoo-yaa! Kali ini kita tak usah membeli kroket itu! Kau tahu, sekarang sudah sangat larut dan masih ada tugas yang harus dikumpul besok ..." ujar Baekhyun dengan muka lelahnya. Ia terlihat sangat kesal dengan pelajaran ekstra dari guru kami saat itu. Seminggu menjelang ujian, kami selalu mendapat tambahan jam pelajaran hingga dua jam setiap hari. Karena itulah kami akan pulang larut selama seminggu sebelum ujian.

Aku hanya terdiam. Aku tak berani mengatakan apapun karena sesungguhnya aku tak pernah bisa melewatkan makanan favoritku tersebut. Namun, aku juga tak dapat mengatakan tidak, karena aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk menolak perintah Baekhyun. Sementara itu, aku menyadari bahwa Kai telah menatapku. Ia seperti berusaha membaca apa yang kuinginkan.

"Baiklah, kalian pulang saja terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menemani Kyungsoo untuk membeli kroket itu ..." ucap Kai sambil tersenyum padaku, seolah ia berusaha membuatku untuk tak khawatir mengenai kroket itu.

"Ok, baiklah kalau begitu. Jika Kai yang menemani, kami tak akan khawatir. Maaf kami pergi duluan ..." Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum. Aku tahu, sebenarnya mungkin Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman jika harus membuatku seperti ini. Namun, aku juga mengerti bahwa ia sangat lelah hari ini. Dan aku tak bisa memaksa siapapun untuk menemaniku.

Mereka pun pergi. Kulihat, Chanyeol menggandeng erat tangan Baekhyun dan berusaha membuat suasana hati Baekhyun agar kembali bagus. Sementara itu, Sehun merangkul bahu Luhan dengan begitu erat. Ia tak bisa membiarkan pria di sampingnya itu terkena udara malam yang cukup dingin.

Aku masih terlarut pada dua pasang kekasih itu. Ya, mereka berempat telah menjalin hubungan sejak tingkat pertama di sekolah menengah atas. Mereka bahkan tak malu-malu lagi mengungkap bagaimana mereka menjalani kehidupan percintaan mereka. Para murid di sekolah seolah menerima kehadiran mereka begitu saja dan tak repot mengusik hubungan mereka, bahwa mereka adalah pasangan gay.

Walau di beberapa kondisi mereka perlu menjaga jarak dan kehormatan keluarga, mereka tetap pada prinsip mereka yang sesungguhnya tidak sesuai dengan hal-hal seharusnya.

Kai menggenggam tanganku erat. Ia sepertinya tak membiarkan aku berlarut-larut pada kemesraan yang diperlihatkan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serta Sehun dan Luhan. Kurasakan telapak tangannya yang hangat seolah ikut merangkul tubuhku pada malam yang cukup dingin ini.

Aku tak pernah bisa menjelaskan bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan kami. Karena di antara kami memang tak pernah ada pernyataan apapun yang menjelaskan bahwa kami tengah menjalin sebuah hubungan seperti apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ataupun Sehun dan Luhan. Pernah suatu kali, Baekhyun menanyakan hal ini padaku. Ia bertanya bagaimana hubungan kami sebenarnya. Dan aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Jika saja Baekhyun bertanya mengenai perasaanku terhadap Kai, tentu saja pertanyaan itu akan mudah aku jawab.

Aku mencintainya!

Aku sangat mencintainya!

Bahkan aku berani bersumpah bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang akan mencintainya melebihi perasaanku padanya.

Semua yang aku rasakan ini, sungguh tak pernah aku katakan pada siapapun. Termasuk pada Kai. Aku tidak ingin membuat Kai merasa perlu membalas perasaanku. Aku selalu khawatir jika aku menyatakan perasaanku ini pada Kai, maka ia akan menjauhiku.

Dan aku tak menginginkan hal itu.

Aku pernah membaca sebuah cerita tentang bagaimana seseorang tak perlu mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Asalkan kita masih tetap bersamanya, maka tak ada lagi hal yang lebih indah dari semua itu.

Aku selalu percaya pada kalimat itu. Kenyataannya memang aku merasakan sendiri hal tersebut. Bagiku, sudah cukup menyenangkan jika Kai selalu bisa tersenyum padaku. Lalu dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia akan mengantarku ke toko kroket di seberang sana. Dan ia akan menggandeng tanganku seperti ini ketika kami menyebrangi jalan yang dipenuhi oleh kendaraan.

Sesekali Kai memastikan bahwa kendaraan yang kami lalui akan berhenti. Ia tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya padaku hingga kami tiba di depan toko kroket.

"Tolong berikan kami dua buah kroket hangat ..." ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa uang logam di saku celananya.

"Terima kasih ..." ujarnya lagi sambil memberikan uang kepada pemilik toko kroket.

Kai tersenyum, lalu memberikan satu kroket hangat yang masih terbungkus rapat di dalam paper bag kepadaku. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya bahwa ia yang akan membayar kroket yang kami beli setiap hari. Suatu saat, aku pernah mencoba untuk membayar sendiri kroket yang kubeli, lalu ia bilang jika aku membayar sendiri kroket itu, maka selamanya tak perlu meminta siapapun untuk menemaniku membeli kroket. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti maksud perkataannya. Tapi kuanggap saja itu sebuah perjanjian.

Aku tak pernah bisa membantah apapun pada Kai. Satu-satunya hal yang aku mampu, menuruti perkataannya dan selalu berharap bahwa itu akan selalu menyenangkan perasaannya.

End of flashback

Aku menatap langit di angkasa, kembali tersadar bahwa kurang lebih sepuluh tahun aku tidak menemui Kai. Toko kroket yang sebenarnya ingin kukunjungi itu bahkan sudah tidak ada lagi. Bisa dibilang, tempat itulah yang menjadi kenangan terindahku bersama Kai. Karena kami akan selalu membeli kroket itu sepulang sekolah dan menyantapnya bersama teman-teman yang lain sambil membicarakan hal apapun yang ingin kami bicarakan.

Kami selalu menyaksikan bagaimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan selalu mengomentari kejadian konyol apapun di sekolah. Lalu akan ada Luhan dan Sehun yang begitu semangat menimpali setiap perkataan dan lelucon mereka. Sementara aku dan Kai, kami hanya tertawa tanpa mengomentari hal apapun kepada mereka.

Ada satu hal menarik yang tak pernah aku lupa, bahwa siapapun di antara kami berenam yang dapat menghabiskan kroket itu sebelum tiba di persimpangan jalan yang memisahkan rumah kami, maka orang tersebut dapat memilih siapapun untuk membelikan kroket di hari berikutnya. Aku ingat, ketika Chanyeol mengusulkan hal tersebut, Kai dengan sangat cepat melahap kroketnya tanpa mempedulikan suhu panas pada kroket itu. Bahkan ia melakukan hal tersebut setiap hari agar ia dapat selalu menunjuk siapapun yang akan membelikan kroket kami di hari berikutnya.

Biasanya Kai akan menunjuk Sehun ataupun Chanyeol. Ya, ia hanya akan menentukan pilihannya pada dua pria itu. Saat itu, entah mengapa Kai membisikkan alasannya padaku kenapa ia harus selalu menang. Ia bilang bahwa Chanyeol dan Sehun memiliki uang saku yang lebih dan cukup untuk membelikan kroket kami berenam. Maka ia harus menunjuk salah satu dari mereka berdua.

Aku hanya terkekeh begitu mendengar bisikan Kai dan selalu percaya pada ucapannya itu hingga suatu hari Sehun mengatakan padaku bahwa alasan yang sebenarnya Kai harus selalu menang karena ia tak ingin seseorang menunjukku. Karena itulah, ia harus menang dan tak membiarkan siapapun menunjukku.

Aku tak tahu apakah Sehun hanya ingin membuatku senang. Tapi memang benar aku sangat senang mendengar hal itu. Di antara kami berenam, Sehun-lah yang paling tahu apapun mengenai Kai. Mereka bersahabat sejak kecil dan Kai akan selalu mengatakan rahasia kecil apapun padanya.

Kadang aku merasa ingin sekali bertukar posisi dengan Sehun. Membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya bisa mengetahui apa yang diinginkan atau apapun yang tak diinginkan oleh Kai.

Sampai sekarang, aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang benar-benar diinginkan oleh pria itu.

Bahkan hingga detik kepergianku ke Auckland, aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Sekarang aku masih di jalan. Hmm ... aku tak dapat memastikan apakah aku akan menemui kalian malam ini. Tidak ... bukan begitu. Ya, baiklah akan aku usahakan."

Aku tersenyum kecil begitu suara dari balik telepon berakhir dengan desahan khas Byun Baekhyun. Pria itulah yang paling sering meneleponku. Ia selalu menceritakan apapun yang terjadi di Seoul dan selalu memaksaku bercerita mengenai kehidupanku di Auckland. Hal pertama yang pasti akan diceritakannya adalah tentang Park Chanyeol, kekasihnya. Belakangan, ia bilang bahwa cafe milik Chanyeol menjadi sangat popular di kalangan anak-anak sekolah. Bahkan cafe itu sempat menjadi salah satu tempat yang diincar oleh para turis asing jika mereka sedang berlibur di kota Seoul.

Selanjutnya Baekhyun akan bercerita mengenai hubungan Sehun dengan Luhan. Terakhir ia bilang bahwa mereka akan menikah. Aku bukan tidak mempercayai berita itu. Hanya saja, aku hampir tidak percaya bahwa mereka pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah dan menjalin kehidupan bersama. Jika dibandingkan dengan hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, hubungan Sehun dan Luhan memang terlihat jauh lebih serius, bahkan ketika mereka masih berada di bangku sekolah. Kupikir, sepanjang aku mengenal mereka, aku tak pernah melihat keduanya saling bertengkar ataupun berbeda pendapat. Mereka akan selalu mengeluarkan pendapat yang hampir serupa. Mungkin, seperti itulah yang disebut cinta sejati.

Bahwa ... perbedaan apapun di antara keduanya, akan selalu bisa tertutupi dengan perasaan mereka yang saling menyayangi.

Aku begitu senang karena akhirnya aku akan bertemu mereka kembali. Mendengar bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih menjalin hubungan dan cerita mengenai kesuksesan mereka dalam mengelola cafe milik Chanyeol, benar-benar membuatku tak bisa membayangkan kisah selama sepuluh tahun kemarin telah terlewatkan dengan begitu singkat.

Kurasa benar-benar singkat. Karena hal itu tampak jelas dari kehidupanku yang tidak berubah drastis.

Aku tetaplah Do Kyungsoo, pria yang lebih cenderung diam dan mengamati kisah teman-temannya. Sesekali mungkin aku akan berkomentar ataupun melakukan hal-hal gila bersama mereka. Tapi, tetap saja aku bukanlah orang yang akan menjadi pelopor dari kegilaan itu.

Hal lain yang belum berubah adalah tentang perasaanku pada Kai. Sejak awal aku meninggalkan Seoul, aku memang tak berniat melupakan ataupun mengubur semua kenangan indah kami dulu. Aku tetap menyimpannya dalam-dalam dan menuangkan semuanya ke dalam tulisanku. Suatu hal yang sangat bagus jika Kai ternyata membaca tulisanku. Paling tidak, aku menyampaikan semua perasaan itu secara tidak langsung. Tapi kupikir, hal itu tak akan dilakukannya. Mengingat ia sekarang pastilah orang yang akan sangat sibuk di antara kami berenam, aku tak yakin bahwa ia akan membaca tulisan yang sama sekali tak ada hubungan dengan masa depannya.

Aku memang tak tahu seperti apa kehidupan Kai sepanjang sepuluh tahun perpisahan kami. Satu-satunya seseorang yang tak pernah diceritakan Baekhyun padaku adalah pria itu. Mungkin, firasatku benar bahwa Kai akan meninggalkan kehidupan dan kenangannya semasa bersekolah dulu. Saat perpisahan kami, ia telah mengatakan hal itu.

"Ya benar. Aku sudah berada di depan café. Kau tunggu saja ..." ucap seseorang melalui telepon yang kini menempel di telinganya. Nada suaranya sangat tak asing di telingaku. Paling tidak, suara tersebut tak pernah berubah sehingga ketika aku mendengarnya kembali tak perlu waktu lama untuk mencerna baik-baik siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Salah satu tangannya tepat menyentuh tanganku begitu kami secara bersamaan menyentuh gagang pintu café di depan kami.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan saat itu juga waktu seolah berhenti untukku.

Aku tahu ini bukanlah mimpi, hanya saja aku tak pernah membayangkan bahwa pertemuan kami akan terjadi secara sederhana dan sesingkat ini. Aku bahkan belum mempersiapkan kalimat apa yang akan aku ucapkan ketika ia benar-benar muncul di hadapanku.

Aku memastikan bahwa aku tak salah orang hingga pria itu memastikan sendiri bahwa dialah orang yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaanku.

"Kroket hangat itu ... Mereka sudah pindah ke sekolah kita dulu. Apa kau tahu, bibi penjual kroket menghapal baik-baik seragam sekolah kita. Dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke daerah yang dekat dengan sekolah ..." Sepertinya ia berbicara denganku.

Dan aku mendengar setiap perkataannya tanpa berkomentar apapun. Mungkin, baginya aku terlihat amat sangat memperhatikan apa yang ia bicarakan. Padahal kenyataannya, aku justru memperhatikan baik-baik bagaimana wajah tampannya tetap menjadi bagian favoritku ketika aku memandangnya.

Manik matanya berwarna cokelat, seperti cokelat tua pudar yang bercampur dengan hitam. Beberapa kali aku selalu meyakinkan diriku bahwa ia memiliki bola mata berwarna hitam- sama seperti warna bola mataku - tetapi kemudian di hari lain ketika kami berjalan bersama di siang hari yang terik, manik matanya akan terlihat berwarna cokelat tua. Warna cokelatnya memang agak memudar, namun aku telah yakin bahwa itulah warna yang sesungguhnya. Cokelat tua yang pudar ... dan hampir menghitam. Warna tersebut kini kembali memancar di kedua bola mataku. Matanya menatap lembut ke arahku dan tampak indah dengan bias cahaya lampu café yang membuat kerlip-kerlip berwarna hampir di seluruh wajahnya.

"Apa kau besok ada waktu? Aku akan mengajakmu ke sana ..." tambahnya lagi sambil tersenyum. Kali ini ia menunggu jawabanku.

Aku masih terdiam. Sungguh, aku merasa seperti tubuhku menjadi kaku dan tak tahu harus melakukan apapun. Seperti saat tokoh utama dalam novel-novelku bertemu dengan salah satu orang yang paling mereka sukai. Ya, memang benar seperti ini perasaanku sepuluh tahun lalu. Ketika aku memandang wajah dan mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkannya, tak ada yang berbeda.

Aku masih menyukainya!

"Well, masuklah ... Anak-anak yang lain pasti sangat merindukanmu," ucapnya lembut seraya mengantarku ke dalam café. Sepertinya ia sangat tahu bahwa aku begitu canggung melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak, beberapa kali ia berusaha berbicara padaku, namun tak ada satu pun kalimat yang mampu keluar dari bibirku. Sedangkan ia berbicara di depanku seolah kami memang tak pernah berpisah selama 10 tahun. Senyum itu pun sama. Ia masih memiliki senyum yang tak pernah bisa aku abaikan bahkan hanya untuk 1 detik.

Sungguh, aku sangat menyesal. Bersikap seolah aku tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik.

"Ah itu Kai! Lalu siapa itu ... ? Oh tidak, itu sungguh Do Kyungsoo yang berada di sampingnya!" sahut Baekhyun begitu ia menyadari kehadiran kami. Dengan penuh antusias, Baekhyun berlari kecil dan menghampiri kami. Ia tersenyum ceria layaknya seorang anak kecil yang akan mendapatkan mainan baru dari orang tuanya.

Kulihat, wajah Byun Baekhyun tak banyak berubah. Ia seperti tidak tampak menua. Matanya begitu cerah dan garis-garis keceriaan masih mendominasi hampir di seluruh wajahnya. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa orang- orang tak akan pernah mengira jika sesungguhnya ia sudah berusia ... hmmm mungkin 27 tahun. Aku sampai lupa berapa seharusnya umur kami saat ini.

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo! Aku selalu membeli dan membaca novel-novelmu! Kau harus janji bahwa kau akan menandatanganinya," ujarnya semangat sambil menepuk bahuku. Jadi, itulah kalimat sapaan pertama Byun Baekhyun padaku ketika akhirnya kami bertatap muka kembali.

"Musim pertama dari novelmu, kupikir itu cerita mengenai aku dan Chanyeol, hmmm ... bukankah begitu? Lalu musim kedua, sudah pasti cerita itu tentang Sehun dan Luhan. Ya, itu pasti benar, kan?! Kau tahu, ketika aku membaca setiap kata di dalam tulisanmu, aku seperti membaca perjalanan cintaku sendiri. Dan itu sangat romantis!" ungkapnya lagi seolah tak membiarkan siapapun untuk menyela perkataannya. Seiring dengan keseruan Byun Baekhyun, kulihat Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan ikut bergabung dengan kami. Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada kami semua agar menempati tempat duduk yang mungkin selalu menjadi tempat duduk favorit mereka ketika berkumpul.

"Kau juga memasukkan permainan kroket itu ..." Kali ini Luhan ikut mengeluarkan suara. Hal itu tentu membuktikan bahwa ia sepertinya juga membaca tulisanku.

"Dan kisah tentang guru Han yang selalu menjadi bully-an anak-anak di sekolah ..."

"Benar! Itu bagian favoritku!" Baekhyun menimpali perkataan Chanyeol.

Kulihat, satu per satu dari mereka mengomentari apapun yang berada di dalam tulisanku. Aku merasa sangat senang karena ternyata mereka membaca apa yang selama ini aku tulis rapi dalam novel-novelku. Sepertinya mereka juga tak keberatan jika aku menjadikan mereka semua sebagai tokoh di dalam novel-novelku.

Sewaktu aku memulai untuk menulis semua itu, aku pernah mengirim email kepada mereka semua. Sebuah email yang bisa dikatakan seperti ijin untuk menceritakan bagaimana para pasangan gay menjalin hubungan mereka di tengah-tengah kehidupan percintaan para pasangan normal. Aku tahu ini sangat gila. Bahkan ketika pertama kali aku memutuskan untuk memilih cerita ini, aku meragukan apakah novelku akan mudah diterbitkan. Banyak hal-hal yang aku pertimbangkan dan banyak hal-hal yang aku pikirkan akan menjadi resiko terpahit sepanjang aku menuliskan ide cerita gila ini. Aku juga telah siap bahwa jika aku menulis cerita semacam ini, penerbit manapun bisa saja membuang naskahku dan menjadikannya sampah yang mungkin amat sangat menjijikkan.

Pada akhirnya, perbincangan kami di dalam cafe telah selesai. Mereka menyisakan sebuah pertanyaan yang masih tak dapat kujawab.

"Lalu...bagaimana akhir cerita dari novelmu...? Kau akan mengakhirinya di Seoul, bukan?" tanya Baekhyun diiringi dengan nada keraguan yang menghakimiku. Ia seolah mengatakan, bahwa akhir cerita dari novel itu seharusnya memang berada di Seoul.

"Akan aku pikirkan..." Jawabku tersenyum, sambil menatap satu per satu mata mereka.

Namun tidak!

Ketika aku ingin benar-benar menatap kedua mata Kai, aku justru tak mampu melakukan itu.

Aku baru saja masuk dan mengatur posisi dudukku senyaman mungkin. Kai baru saja membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku dan ia lekas duduk di bangku kemudinya dengan begitu tenang dan santai. Kulihat, ia mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil dan selang beberapa menit kemudian mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

Aku bisa mengatakan bahwa mobil dan pakaian serta hal lainnya yang bersama dirinya saat ini, bukanlah barang mewah dengan level para pemimpin perusahaan besar di Korea. Kupikir, ketika akhirnya dia mengatakan bahwa ia akan meninggalkan kehidupan dan kenangannya di masa-masa sekolah dulu, maka saat itulah kami beranggapan bahwa Kai akan meneruskan perusahaan besar milik ayahnya - yang memungkinkan ia tak akan pernah kembali pada kehidupan kami. Kami hanya percaya, Kai memiliki kehidupan yang perlu ia urus baik-baik dan tak ingin melibatkan kami di dalamnya. Karena itulah, kami seolah melepas ia pergi dan membiarkan apapun yang menjadi keputusannya.

Di antara kami berenam, Kai adalah seseorang yang memiliki latar belakang keluarga terpandang. Ayahnya memilliki perusahaan besar, tapi kami tak pernah tahu perusahaan seperti apa yang dikelola oleh ayahnya - kecuali mungkin Sehun - dan itupun tak akan pernah diungkapkan oleh Sehun kepada kami. Kami juga tak pernah tahu seberapa besar rumahnya atau seberapa mewahnya kehidupan Kai jika tidak bersama kami. Kai selalu menghindar untuk mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu. Ia selalu berusaha untuk tak menceritakan hal tersebut pada kami.

Sehun pernah bilang jika kami mengetahui semua hal itu, maka kami tidak akan dapat tidur memikirkan betapa banyak harta yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Kai. Pada akhirnya kami tertawa karena hal itu kami anggap sebagai lelucon terlucu dari Sehun. Kalaupun kami percaya pada lelucon itu, maka anggaplah Kai benar-benar sangat kaya dan suatu saat ia akan mewarisi semua itu. Jika memang benar, kehidupan Kai tak akan sederhana seperti kehidupan kami - sebagai seseorang yang terlahir dari keluarga biasa - menjalani kehidupan seolah tak ada tekanan apapun. Bahkan kami bebas memilih untuk menjadi apa atau dengan siapapun kami berteman.

Setelah 10 tahun -jeda waktu perpisahan yang bisa dibilang cukup lama - Kai sama sekali tak menunjukkan perbedaan yang besar. Aku juga masih tak mengerti mengapa ia ikut hadir dalam pertemuan singkat malam ini. Kupikir, ia bahkan tak akan menunjukkan kehadirannya sampai mungkin sekitar 3 atau 4 minggu setelah aku tinggal di Seoul. Paling tidak sampai aku mencari tahu sendiri bagaimana kehidupan Kai saat ini. Atau paling tidak sampai ia tahu bahwa novelku akan diproduksi menjadi sebuah film di Seoul pertengahan musim semi tahun ini. Kenyataannya, ia hadir dan masih berhasil membuatku untuk menyukainya. Kali ini, perasaan itu mungkin dihiasi banyak rasa penasaranku tentang kehidupannya.

Membayangkan bagaimana ia menjalani kehidupannya selama 10 tahun ini - tanpaku. Membayangkan apakah ia benar-benar bahagia atau justru menyimpan luka yang dalam - tanpaku ? Atau membayangkan apakah ia merindukanku di sela-sela malam sebelum ia memejamkan matanya - aku memang selalu berharap demikian.

Aku membayangkan semua itu, dengan penuh perasaan khawatir bercampur dengan putus asa yang kupendam baik-baik di dalam hatiku. Kadang aku merasa perasaan khawatir itu membuatku takut jika saja aku mendengar kabar yang tidak kuinginkan tentangnya. Kadang juga aku merasa bahwa sebaiknya aku melupakannya, karena aku terlalu putus asa menemukan kabarnya di setiap penghujung tahun.

Aku tahu, Kai tak akan pernah menghubungiku. Bahkan, setiap kali Baekhyun meneleponku, ia pun tak pernah memberikan kabar Kai padaku. Jadi, sudah sangat dipastikan Kai memang memilih untuk menghilang. Tak ingin kami bersamanya lagi seperti saat-saat bersekolah dulu.

Jika 10 tahun lalu, kami pernah melewati waktu bersama di sebuah kereta, atau di sebuah bus sepulang sekolah, atau di sebuah toko kroket favoritku, maka sekarang aku kembali bersama Kai dan melewati malam yang sangat larut di dalam mobilnya. Aku dan Kai memilih diam. Kulihat, Kai masih fokus mengemudikan mobilnya. Sesekali ia memandangi deretan pertokoan ataupun gedung di kanan dan kirinya. Sementara aku, berusaha mencuri pandang untuk mengamati apa saja yang dilakukannya ketika menyetir.

Sebenarnya ini bukanlah sebuah pilihan yang tepat. Kalau ia memutuskan untuk diam, maka paling tidak aku bisa memulai topik pembicaraan apapun agar suasana tidak menjadi sangat sunyi seperti ini. Namun, itulah yang selalu terjadi pada kami. Sejak dulu.

Kami tidak seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang akan dengan mudah berbicara dan menceritakan apapun agar suasana menjadi ramai dan menyenangkan. Kami juga tidak seperti Sehun dan Luhan yang mampu membicarakan masa depan dan impian indah tentang hubungan yang selama ini mereka jalin. Kami hanya akan saling diam, menikmati heningnya kesunyian di antara kami, lalu tinggalah diriku yang menebak-nebak apakah Kai akan nyaman jika aku membicarakan hal ini ataupun itu.

Sangat tidak mudah. Entah mengapa semua ini sangat tidak mudah. Mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat seperti "aku merindukanmu" atau "apa kau merindukanku" sebagai sesuatu yang akan menjadikan humor untuk kami berdua agar kami sama-sama tertawa. Kenyataannya, jika salah satu dari kami mengatakan kalimat itu, maka selalu saja keseriusan dan harapan akan hal-hal yang semula sangat sulit untuk diungkapkan.

"Aku tak keberatan jika kau ingin menulis tentang kita di buku ketigamu ..." ucap Kai begitu kusadari ada jeda kesunyian sekitar 15 menit sejak kami memasuki mobil ini.

"Mengenai itu ..."

"Sungguh, aku tak keberatan. Bahkan jika kau ingin membuat akhir cerita tersebut ... ya katakanlah bahwa kita memiliki sebuah hubungan seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun atau Sehun dan Luhan ..."

"Aku bisa mengubah ceritanya. Aku hanya tak ingin membuat siapapun menjadi tak nyaman."

"Hmmm ... apa karena aku tak membalas email-mu sepuluh tahun yang lalu?"

Aku terdiam dan bisa menebak bahwa Kai akan menganggapku berkata "YA".

"YA" bahwa itu menjadi pertanyaan terbesarku mengapa ia tak membalas email dariku, sementara yang lain membalas dengan rentetan kalimat panjang yang mendukung dan siap menjadi narasumberku sepanjang aku menulis novel-novelku. Saat itu aku menyimpulkan bahwa Kai sebenarnya tak setuju jika aku menulis semua hal aneh itu.

Aku tahu, kesimpulan itu mungkin akan terdengar seperti Kai bersikap terlalu kejam padaku. Ia tidak menyetujuinya -jika tak menyetujui benar-benar alasan ia tak membalas email dariku - mungkin saja ia merasa ide ceritaku amat sangat menjijikkan. Atau mungkin ia sendiri tak ingin aku menemui kekecewaan yang amat mendalam ketika pada akhirnya naskah yang telah aku susun dengan begitu rapi dan membutuhkan waktu serta perasaan yang cukup lama, pada akhirnya tak dapat diterbitkan oleh penerbit manapun. Atau bisa saja ia merasa aku sangat menjijikkan, hingga tak ada lagi ide cerita lain yang mampu aku tulis.

Entahlah ... semua kemungkinan dari alasan itu selalu menjadi cambuk tersendiri setiap kali aku memulai untuk melengkapi kalimat-kalimat yang ada di dalam novelku. Tapi kemudian aku selalu ingat kata-kata terakhir darinya sebelum kami berpisah bahwa ia memang tak akan kembali pada kenangannya. Jadi kupikir, Kai memang tak ingin mencampuri urusanku saat itu.

"Maaf, saat itu aku masih dalam keputusan yang sama. Aku ..."

"Akan meninggalkan semua kehidupan dan kenanganmu semasa di sekolah, seperti itu kan ...?"

"Ya, kau tahu itu."

"Tentu saja aku tahu."

"Karena itulah, aku tak bisa mencampuri kehidupanmu. Kupikir, aku benar-benar tak ingin melakukannya."

Aku merasa tak ingin mengatakan apapun pada Kai. Jawaban itu sudah benar-benar terjawab - bahwa ia tak ingin mencampuri kehidupanku - setelah sepuluh tahun aku menebak dan mengira-ngira sendiri apa alasan ia tak menjawab email tersebut.

Sungguh sangat mengesalkan jika harus seperti ini. Aku mencintainya dan berharap ia akan memberikan pendapatnya pada keputusanku, yang boleh dibilang keputusan terbesar dalam hidupku. Kenyataannya, ia justru tak ingin menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupku. Ia memilih untuk benar-benar melupakanku. Menguburku jauh-jauh atau bahkan ... aku sendiri tak sanggup mengatakannya.

Anggap saja bahwa ia tak ingin memiliki kehidupan bersamaku lagi.

"Apa kau marah?" tanyanya singkat dan memecah kesunyian yang kembali terjadi sekitar satu menit.

"Apa kau sama sekali tak ingin menghubungiku?"

"Hmm?"

"Jadi memang benar, kau sama sekali tak ingin menghubungiku ..."

"Aku tak menghubungi siapapun ... Baekhyun, Chanyeol, ataupun Luhan ..."

"Jadi, apa aku akan tahu alasannya jika aku bertanya pada Sehun?"

Kai tak menjawab. Tiba-tiba ia menoleh, memandang heran padaku. Matanya sedikit memancarkan kekhawatiran bercampur perasaan takut yang dalam. Mungkin ia bertanya-tanya mengapa aku terlihat sangat emosional. Aku juga merasa nada suaraku begitu parau, seperti menahan sesuatu yang terpendam dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai pada akhirnya. Ia berusaha mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi lebih tenang.

Aku menghela napas, berusaha setenang mungkin membalas perkataannya, "Kupikir, sebaiknya aku turun di sini ..."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku merasa tak nyaman. Jika pada akhirnya kau masih ingin menyembunyikan dirimu, bisakah kau benar-benar tak menemuiku?"

Ini mungkin kalimat terburukku pada Kai. Aku bisa pastikan bahwa malam ini pastilah malam yang sangat tak kuinginkan. Aku tak bisa menjelaskan mengapa aku mengatakan hal tersebut padanya. Saat ini, aku bahkan berusaha menunduk. Menyembunyikan pandanganku darinya.

Aku tak ingin menjadi terlihat buruk di depan Kai, walau aku yakin Kai pasti berpikir sangat buruk tentangku malam ini. Ia bisa saja berpikir bahwa aku menghancurkan pertemuan pertama kami setelah sepuluh tahun terbayang akan menjadi sangat indah.

"Aku minta maaf ..."

"Tidak, kau tak perlu minta maaf. Aku hanya ingin kau menurunkan aku di sini ..."

Kai tak membalas perkataanku lagi. Ia memilih untuk menuruti perintahku. Mobilnya dengan segera menepi di depan sebuah mini market 24 jam yang kulihat begitu sepi. Tidak ada satu pun pengunjung di dalamnya, hanya ada tiga orang penjaga toko dan satu orang kasir yang tengah duduk santai.

"Terima kasih ..." ucapku dengan nada bicara yang kaku seraya membuka pintu mobilnya. Aku melangkah pelan dan merasakan kedua kakiku sedikit bergetar. Udara memang sangat dingin tapi alasan hingga kakiku terasa bergetar mungkin karena aku sedang menahan sesuatu di dalam hatiku agar tidak keluar secara meledak-ledak.

Aku tak pernah mengira jika adegan ini akan benar-benar terjadi. Aku ingat, di dalam salah satu novelku pada musim kedua, aku menuliskannya seperti ini. Ketika aku berjalan - malam itu adalah saat aku berpisah dengan seseorang yang aku sukai - dan salju terus turun menghiasi mantel berwarna gelap yang kupakai. Aku baru saja mengatakan padanya bahwa aku akan pergi ke tempat dimana aku mungkin tak akan kembali lagi ke Seoul, dan orang itu pun mengatakan hal yang sama. Ia akan meninggalkan kenangan dan kehidupannya semasa bersekolah dulu, termasuk kenangan kami berdua. Pada saat itulah, aku merasa udara musim dingin semakin menembus masuk ke setiap tulang rusukku. Sebagian udara yang masuk itu seolah ikut membaur bersama keputusasaan di dalam hatiku. Mereka saling bekerja sama seperti ingin merapuhkan tubuhku atau mungkin menjatuhkanku, hingga sebuah tangan kuharap akan menggapaiku, memelukku erat, dan mampu membuatku hangat agar udara dingin yang semula sangat tidak kuinginkan tersebut dapat kembali pergi ke tempat dimana mereka seharusnya berada.

Namun, aku menulisnya tidak benar-benar demikian. Aku tidak membuat seseorang tersebut memenuhi harapanku. Ia tidak menggapaiku, atau memelukku, atau bahkan membuatku hangat di udara dingin seperti ini. Ya, aku tidak menuliskannya seperti itu.

Aku membiarkan seseorang itu tetap pada keputusannya. Membiarkan aku -sebagai tokoh utamanya - pergi dan memutuskan untuk mengubur semua yang terjadi pada kami.

Baru saja aku mengingat baik-baik adegan itu, dan benar-benar yakin jika Kai tak akan melakukan hal apapun padaku - sama seperti apa yang dilakukannya 10 tahun lalu. Namun, sepertinya aku patut senang atau seharusnya aku sangat bahagia. Apa yang aku tulis dan aku bayangkan agar terjadi pada malam ini, justru tidaklah sesuai dengan bayanganku.

Aku bisa merasakan Kai meraih tubuhku dari belakang dan ia memelukku. Erat.

Hembusan napasnya begitu hangat, menerpa permukaan pipiku. Aku memejamkan mata, merasa inilah adegan terbaik dan terhangat dalam hidupku.

"Kau adalah tokoh utama dalam novel itu dan kau tak tahu harus menyelesaikan ceritanya seperti apa. Apa benar karena itulah kau kembali ke Seoul?" tanya Kai lirih di telinga kananku. Suaranya hampir terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. Bisikan yang begitu lembut, yang benar-benar aku rindukan.

"Kau membacanya ..."

"Tak melewatkan satu kalimat pun ..."

Perlahan, aku merasa Kai melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan seketika itu juga aku memberanikan diri untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Aku menatap wajah Kai yang berusaha menahan udara dingin. Napasnya membentuk gumpalan asap putih yang bertabrakan dengan milikku.

"Lalu, mengapa kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama di dalam novel itu? Membiarkan aku pergi, seperti apa yang kau lakukan sepuluh tahun lalu ..." ucapku dengan pandangan yang mulai melembut. Aku tidak ingin terlalu mendesaknya dengan pertanyaanku. Aku memang ingin ia menjawabnya, namun aku tak ingin seolah ia menjadi terpaksa karena harus menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Tidak ingin ..." jawabnya singkat. Mungkin ia kehilangan kalimatnya seperti yang biasa terjadi padaku. Namun, yang terjadi padaku justru sebaliknya. Aku begitu ingin mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Baiklah, kau tidak ingin melakukan itu. Lalu? Apa hanya itu? Melihat kau yang selalu bersembunyi dari hadapanku, apa kau benar-benar dapat berpikir bagaimana perasaanku? Kau bisa bayangkan, bertahun-tahun aku ingin sekali memasuki kehidupanmu. Berusaha menarik diriku atau bahkan mengulur waktu ketika kau memulai untuk menghindari siapapun...Sungguh, bahkan jika kau sebut ini sebagai persahabatan, aku sama sekali tak menginginkannya ..."

Kai tak segera menjawab. Aku rasa kali ini ia sangat mengerti apa yang aku katakan. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku mantelnya. Sebuah tiket pesawat tujuan Auckland tertulis di dalamnya. Ia menunjukkan itu padaku.

"Jika saja Sehun tak meneleponku, seharusnya malam ini menjadi jadwal keberangkatanku ke Auckland. Entah mengapa, aku ingin menemuimu. Pada akhirnya aku ingin sekali menemuimu ..."

Aku menatap tiket itu tanpa bisa kujelaskan apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan saat ini. Tak ada yang benar-benar ingin aku ucapkan padanya. Perasaanku terlalu bercampur aduk.

"Aku memutuskan untuk menyerah. Sepuluh tahun, itu sudah cukup menjadikanku seseorang yang telah kehilangan mantel penghangatnya. Aku selalu kedinginan. Bahkan di musim panas sekalipun. Dan aku tak pernah hangat hingga akhirnya aku menyentuh tanganmu malam ini ..."

Kali ini aku memeluk Kai dengan sangat erat. Membiarkan relung-relung kehangatan kami menyatu.

"Tidak, jangan di sini. Aku bahkan belum menuliskan bagian akhirnya. Jadi, jangan merasa kau telah menyerah ..." ucapku seolah menutup malam kami di musim dingin pertengahan Januari ini.

Salju boleh saja membuat keadaan di sekeliling kami menjadi semakin dingin di malam yang telah larut. Namun, aku dan Kai tetap dapat merasakan kehangatan pada pelukan kami.

Tak ada lagi yang kami butuhkan. Dan tak ada lagi yang kami inginkan.

Hanya pelukan. Pelukan yang tertahan selama sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

END

Epilogue

Kyungsoo's pov

Sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam inbox-ku pagi ini...Balasan dari email 10 tahun yang lalu.

From : I am frustated about him

Hi Seoul!

Aku sudah siap menjadi tokoh utama dalam novelmu.

Bisakah kau membuatku menjadi sosok yang sangat romantis? :) (KAI)

Aku tersenyum. Mengingat 10 tahun yang lalu, aku bahkan selalu menunggu2 balasan darinya dan mengubah nama Kai menjadi sedemikian konyol dan menggelikan.

To : We finally met yesterday nite

Aku mencintaimu. Dan perasaan itu dengan level yang amat sangat "di luar batas".

Apa kau bermasalah dengan itu? (Kyungsoo)

Kali ini aku mengganti namanya kembali. Tetap dengan sesuatu yang masih terlihat konyol dan bahkan lebih menggelikan.

From : We finally met yesterday nite

Hei! Itu bukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku.

Coba kau ulangi lagi membaca pertanyaanku sebelumnya :) (KAI)

To : We finally met yesterday nite

Aku sangat mencintaimu ...

Tak ada lagi yang ingin kukatakan (Kyungsoo)

From : We finally met yesterday nite

Sepertinya kau sangat keras kepala

Well, aku resmi menjadi milikmu :) (KAI)

To : We finally met yesterday nite

Benarkah? Sungguh? Kau tidak berbohong? Bagaimana bisa? Kau tidak memberikan syarat apapun? Dan apakah itu berarti bahwa kau mencintaiku? Sejak kapan? Tanggal, bulan, tahun?

Tolong jawab aku! (Kyungsoo)

From : We finally met yesterday nite

Rahasia! (KAI)


End file.
